Chance Encounters
by Feltonsgoldengal
Summary: Draco meets Hermione 7 years after the war in Diagon Alley . A simple meeting calls into question for Draco his life, post- war and the life he tries so hard to give to his son. Ah! But it's the youngest Malfoy with his trademark blonde hair and brilliant silver eyes that captures Hermione's heart. Question is can Draco do the same ? please R&R !
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Diagon Alley was extremely busy as many witches and wizards tried to make the most of the beautiful Saturday that was present. A boy with brilliant blonde hair was certainly enjoying the atmosphere as he attempted to pull his father down the bustling streets towards Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Careful son" his father chuckled at his son's enthusiasm. His father, whom had equally brilliant blonde hair with aristocratic features; his silver eyes focused purely on his son as they wove their way through the streets.

The little boy hurried towards Quality Quidditch Supplies with is father in tow. They seemed oblivious to the stares they received. It was clear that the stigma of the war still hung with the oldest Malfoy. But Draco tried his best to ignore them, or at least for his son's sake.

It had been 7 years since the war and only 3 months since Draco's return to England. After being cleared of all charges against him as a Death Eater, thanks to Harry Potter for his testimony, he packed up and left for Paris. He learnt that not everybody was as forgiving of his past mistakes and when the stares and whispers became too much, he bid his mother goodbye and wasn't heard from till now.

Life in Paris was great. No one knew him as the supposed Death Eater. He was simply Draco Malfoy, and with that he managed to salvage what was left of his family business. Over the next 7 years he worked to make his family name respectable. It was easier said then done though.

Things took an interesting turn when he met up with Astoria Greengrass. How she found him in Paris was a mystery considering he kept a low profile. And as much as it hurt him to admit it , Draco missed home.

Astoria, for the most part filled that void, but soon Draco realised she had other reasons for seeking him out in Paris.

While he missed home, he was not prepared to come back. But before Draco could throw her out , she told him that she was pregnant and gave him the option of either marrying her or should would get rid of "it" .

To Draco it wasn't even up for discussion, no Malfoy was ever born out-of-wedlock and that was not about to change. While Astoria was good at filling the void and distracting him from missing home, she was certainly not made to be a mother.

Draco learnt that the hard and shocking way when she refused to pay their son, Scorpius, any motherly attention.

But Draco was a changed man and from the moment he held Scorpius he made a promise to his son that he was going to give him the childhood Draco never had. It was his luck that Scorpius was just like him in many ways apart from looks.

It was almost 2 years after Scorpius was born that Draco decided to divorce Astoria and get full custody of his son.

Scorpius was his life now and after 7 years away from home Draco decided it was time to come back while Scorpius was still young. It wasn't the transition that Draco was concerned with; it was the reception they would receive from the public.

While Draco could handle the hushed whispers and looks it was Scorpius he was concerned for. Why should his son suffer his mistakes? While Draco had told his son about the Great War, and the golden trio's help in bringing down the Dark Lord, Draco was careful how he explained his involvement in the war, he didn't want his son to feel ashamed to be a Malfoy, but nor did he want his son to hate who he was.

Scorpius didn't know everything that had happened but he knew enough for now and that was good enough for Draco.

Draco watched as his moved through the store staring at all the wonderful Quidditch things on display. Hushed whispers followed the young boy as he went to pick out a set of Quidditch robes.

"_That can't be… is it really? Draco Malfoy!" _

"_At last! Back in England… with a son no less!" _

"_Who would have thought?" _

And so it went on. The whispers followed as they wondered through the shop, but they paid no attention and Draco went to help Scorpius pick out the right robes, which would go with the new broom his father had bought as a welcome home present.

There was no denying it, Scorpius Malfoy was spoilt but what amazed Draco was that he never showed it.

Scorpius was a very intelligent child, with a thirst for hunger and a slight tendency to get himself into trouble, much like Draco was at that age. But as much as he was spoilt by his father, and grandmother Narcissa (who made frequent visits to Paris to see her son and grandson) Scorpius was, much to Draco's pleasure a very humble child.

After paying for their items, father and son left the Quidditch shop and walked further down Diagon alley.

Draco listened to Scorpius talk, at a really alarming pace mind you, about how excited he was about his Quidditch robes. With this attention fully in his son he did not notice how busy the streets actually were until he felt some literally run into him. Draco stumbled back a bit and looked down to see a small figure, a woman with beautiful brown curly hair, on the ground at his feet, muttering furiously under their breath.

Shocked at first, Draco recovered quickly and held a hand out to help the woman up, while apologising for his carelessness.

"My apologies Miss, I should have watched were I was going" , he said with his hand now outstretched to the figure still on the floor. He noticed the woman go rigid and look up at him with an extremely shocked expression. She looked so familiar… it cant be? … Was it really …

"Malfoy?" the woman questioned.

"Granger ?" Draco countered.

She looked …different. Good different Draco noted. Her bushy hair had tamed over the past few years into gorgeous full curls that dropped all the way to the base of her back and he also noted, as he helped her up, that her curves had filled out too.

While the war had taken its toll on all of them, Hermione Granger still remained youthful and beautiful, as was shown in her face when she smiled at him and thanked him.

Hermione noted that Draco still looked devilishly handsome, as he had when they were still in school.

However there was something different about the 25 year man who stood in front of her, and she realised what it was when she looked down, and saw an almost exact replica of the older Malfoy grasp his hand.

He was a father. And the look suited him, Hermione had to admit. Draco noticed that she was looking at his son and gently patted his son's shoulder before speaking again.

"Granger," he spoke calmly as he looked into her chocolate-brown eyes, "this is my son Scorpius. Son this is –

"Hermione Granger" his son finished for him," how do you do Miss?" little Scorpius asked as he held out a hand for Hermione to shake.

Hermione simply stared at the boy, no older the 3 years old but a complete gentleman already. She was sure that this was due to Draco; trust him to raise the perfect gentleman. She noted though there was no harshness, no cruelty in his voice. He was simply a boy. She realised soon enough that she was staring and not wanting to be rude any longer she reached out and gently shook the young Malfoy's hand.

"Hello Scorpius, what a gentleman you are" Hermione replied and smiled at him, and chuckled lightly as he blushed slightly before smiling back.

It was not everyday young Scorpius met a woman as pretty as Hermione Granger, Draco, too did miss the slight blush that crept up on his son, before looking back at Hermione.

"When did you get back?" Hermione asked as she met Malfoy's silver orbs.

" Not to long ago actu-" but Draco never got a chance to finish his sentence because at that moment there was a shout of "Hermione!" and next thing Ron Weasley was beside them , red hair and all.

"_Oh great_" Draco thought.

"Where did you disappear to? One minute you're next to me and then…" Weasley rattled off not noticing the two Malfoy's. That was until he realised Hermione wasn't paying any attention what he was saying

'Hermione?" he questioned as he looked forward to what she was staring at.

"MALFOY?!" he all but screamed, "You're back?" he asked with obvious disgust.

Draco had no patience for Weasel, not especially after the hard time he was given during his trial. With a slight roll of his eyes, he drawled out only one word, "obviously".

* * *

A/N : I know I still have not yet completed A new kind of love , but I just wanted to try something a little different. I do hope you guys like it! please review and I do promise to update my other story soon !


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"What ….When…" Ron stumbled as he stared at Draco like he had sprouted three heads.

Draco simply raised his eyebrow at the Weasley's obvious and slightly annoying reaction to his return. What did he expect that Draco would stay hidden forever? Wouldn't he love that?

"Yes , Weasel , I am back , in the flesh as you can see…" Draco drawled as he glanced quickly to Hermione, only to see she was avoiding his eyes.

"Why are you back Malfoy?" Ron snapped.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded.

"What?" he called back a little aggressively.

Hermione felt rather ashamed at how rude Ron was behaving. Sure Malfoy had been a pain in the butt back in school, and to an extend people could call them enemies. But that was seven years ago! Had they not grown up from then?

Hermione gentle tugged at Ron's arm, in an attempt to get the red head's attention away from the Malfoy's. Knowing the infamous Weasley temper was about to make an appearance, she decided it was time to leave.

"Well, we should go now," she said and she pulled a little harder on Ron's sleeve but he was not moving, "it was a pleasure meeting you Scorpius." Hermione finished as she smiled at the boy.

Ron's attention snapped back to her at the mention of Malfoy's son and turned to see her smiling at an exact replica of Draco.

"You …you have a son?!" Ron exclaimed, "Who would want to procreate with you?" Ron sneered. That was harsh, even for Ron.

Hermione gasped and Draco tensed at the attack on his son.

"Leave my son out of this Weasley if you know what's good for you." Draco countered. He was not having any of this. Who did the weasel think he was picking a fight with him, in front of his son no less! Scorpius looked at his father in surprise, he had never in his three years heard his father raise his voice, or speak in that cold, menacing manner he had just used towards the 'Weasley man'. Draco looked down to his son and felt a small piece of his heart break at the look his son threw back at him. The look if confusion and slight fear was laced in the young Malfoy's sliver orbs. Clearly not much had changed in the 7 years he had been gone.

Draco suppressed the urge to sigh, this was the very reason he left London in the first place. Ron flushed red at Draco's threat but before he could say anything more, Draco picked up his son and continued walking down the busy streets, not before throwing Hermione a small. Scorpius looked over his fathers shoulder and waved her goodbye.

She smiled lightly before turning her attention back to Ron who stood next to her still red in the face.

"Was that really necessary Ron?", She asked, her eyebrows raised.

"What? …What did I do?"

_Oh Ron … the ever clueless_, she thought as the pair made their way down Diagon Alley.

Ron's bad mood stayed with them, as they made their way to the coffee shop, that Hermione was originally headed for. It was a charming little place that Ginny had discovered not long after the war, and had since then become tradition that they would meet every other weekend or so to catch up. Today the boys were in tow and Hermione was already regretting asking Ron to join them.

They entered and immediately picked up Ginny and Harry sitting near the far end of the shop, out of prying eyes.

"Ginny! Harry!" Hermione called out as they hugged each other and took their seats at the table. Ginny and Harry were married a year after the war ended and had never been happier. Though the public were always interested to see how the Chosen One was doing these days, the attention had some what died down, thankfully.

They had moved into Grimmauld Place shortly after being married (but not after an intense spring clean – Weasley style, that had restored most of the glory to the former Black house). Only a year after they had been married, James Sirius was born. But it was their youngest Albus Severus that looked most like Harry, down to the green eyes.

James was an even mixture if both Ginny and Harry, thankfully though, he had inherited Harry's jet black hair. True to his namesake James was handful, a true prankster in the making. That was encouraged, much to Ginny's displeasure, by her brothers Fred and George Weasley.

Ginny and Harry had name both Hermione and Ron as godparents to James and Albus. A small part of Ginny hoped that it would act as a catalyst in bringing her brother and women she thought he was meant to be with together.

And for a while it worked. Hermione and Ron had dated for a while after the war, then broke up and then got back together to give it one more try and so far it had been great.

But if Hermione had to admit she felt that something was missing, she couldn't figure what that was yet. She often saw herself the same sort of future Ginny had with harry for herself. But lately she wasn't sure it was with Ron.

She loved Ron and there was no denying that. He was a handful and could be beyond clueless and times but love is blind right?

Something had changed in the past year. They weren't the same but she highly doubted Ron noticed. He didn't notice much these days, but she learnt to accept that.

Pushing her doubts to the back of her mind and looking at the happy couple she noticed the lack of two troublesome boys at the table.

"Gin, where's James and Al?" she asked. Harry and Ron were talking about their latest case. Both Harry and Ron were Aurors. And bloody good one at that.

"Oh we dropped them of at the Burrow, mum was complaining about not getting anytime to spend with the grandsons. Mind you I don't know how she does it, what with Bill and Fleur's one and George and Angelina's two as well." Ginny laughed as she sipped her tea.

Hermione laughed with her, yes it was a mystery as to how Molly Weasley managed with all those kids under one roof. Ginny and Hermione continued talking and Ginny managed to bring up the topic of the annual Ministry Gala. It pained Hermione to think she's need to go dress shopping in a few short weeks, but Ginny looked giddy with excitement. It was just as Ginny was explaining that she had seen the perfect dress for Hermione that Ron interrupted in a somewhat harsh voice.

"You'll never guess who we ran into on our way here", he said as he leaned forward on the table, as if it were a ministry secret. Hermione suppressed the urge to roll her eyes.

"Who?" Ginny inquired

"Malfoy" he said darkly.

"…wait like dra-"

"Yes Draco Malfoy!"

"He's back?" Harry asked mildly interested. He of course knew that the young Malfoy had left for Paris seven years ago. His return was however news to him.

"Yep… with a son" Ron finished.

"He's married?" Ginny asked and Hermione noted she seemed slightly disappointed. Hermione looked at her and she just shrugged her shoulders

"What? …oh come one 'Mione!" she exclaimed at the look she got, "you have to admit he's rather good looking, it's such a shame he's taken."

They both laughed at the shocked and horrified expressions on harry and Ron's face.

"Good looking my foot" he scoffed, "point is Gin, he's back and that can't be a bad thing".

"Oh Ronald! Stop it! He's barely been back in London for five minutes and you already think he's up to something!" Hermione cried out as she swatted his shoulder.

"You don't know he's not", he argued back, "you forget he's a Death Eater."

"Was a Death Eater Ron …was ...Past tense, he's not anymore." She countered, "So just stop this nonsense. No Ron!" she said as he was about to argue back.

With that conversation clearly over, Ron just glowered in his seat as Hermione and Ginny continued talking with occasional inputs from Harry.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with the four friends catching up and the return of the Malfoys was not mentioned again.

But the unspoken return of the Malfoy's didn't last long.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

"_**Malfoy and son spotted in Diagon Alley after 7 years of absence."**_

_Draco Malfoy, yes the very one and only Draco Malfoy was recently spotted in Diagon Alley after being absent from the Wizarding World for close to 7 years. But he was not alone. With him was what most onlookers believe to be his son, the newest addition to the Malfoy family. With this brings a whole new escapade of questions, like; who's the mother? And where have the Malfoy's been for the past 7 years and most importantly why are they back now? _

_Some say it may have something to do with the war heroine Hermione Granger. As the pair where spotted in an intimate encounter outside Quality Quidditch Supplies, just yesterday. Could there be a romance in the futures of the Gryffindor Princess and Slytherin Prince? One could easily assume that is possible considering the more than friendly encounter these two had. However the happy moment didn't last long as Ron Weasley, long time boyfriend of Miss Granger, soon arrived on the scene to help his girlfriend escape from the "claws of the enemy" a close insider revealed. What happened next is a pure mystery, as Malfoy and his son (whose true parentage is still a mystery) disappeared soon after. The question is where are the Malfoy's now? _

_Don't worry my dear readers. I'll have all the details on this mystery soon enough! _

_Rita Skeeter _

Draco sighed deeply and looked at the front picture of him and Granger talking outside the Quidditch shop. Luckily Scorpius was not entirely present in the picture. All that could be seen of the small Malfoy was his blonde hair as he hid behind his fathers legs.

Taking one last look at the article, Draco threw it furiously into the fire and watched as it burned. The entire article was a joke, but he didn't expect any less from Rita Skeeter.

"So you and Granger huh?" a voice laced with humour carried though his office, and he turned to see his best friend Blaise Zabini walking with a grin Draco knew all to well.

Still or perhaps, even more good looking than when in Hogwarts, the charming Italian was one of the few people that had actually known about Draco's life in Paris. Two years after the war Blaise joined him in Paris to help Draco with the business. He was also Scorpius' godfather and it was Blaise that made Draco see sense and helped him get a divorce from Astoria. That was no easy feat, but with Blaise's help it was a little less messy. Unlike Draco though, Blaise was not ready to move permanently to Paris and settle down and therefore spent most the remanding 5 years travelling back and forth between Paris and London.

While Draco was no longer a bachelor mostly because Scorpius was his life now, Blaise was still very much single and had always attained this to not being ready to settle down and that he didn't want to give up his freedom just yet. But Draco knew his best friend better than that and knew it was simply because Blaise hadn't found the right women yet. Not that he was looking in the right places.

Apart from being the party animal that he was, Blaise was an amazing godfather and Draco knew he would not have survived the last 3 years had it not been for Blaise. It shocked the young Italian when Draco told him that they were moving back to London.

Blaise was an exceptionally good lawyer and knew immediately that Draco was not telling him the full story but knew that when the time was right, the blonde would fill

him in on all he needed to know. But he hated to admit that his curiosity was killing him.

"I didn't know you and granger where romantically involved." Blaise smirked at Draco.

Draco didn't say much just simply rolled his eyes at his friend and took a seat behind his desk.

"This was exactly what I wanted to avoid." Draco sighed, "have you even read this trash?!" he exasperatedly as he pointed to the now completely burnt newspaper in the fire.

Draco ran his hands through his hair and moved to pour himself a glass of firewhiskey.

"That bloody Skeeter woman threw this whole thing out of proportion!" he said as he took a gulp of the firewhiskey.

"Yeah mate, she did. But you knew this was coming? You really didn't expect people to not say anything at the return of Draco Malfoy…did you?" Blaise asked with an eyebrow raised.

Draco was not naïve and would have definitely seen this coming.

"No …no I expected people to ask questions but bloody hell! Granger of all people"

Blaise simply laughed at this. So that's what this was about. Granger.

Draco always had a soft spot for the bookworm ever since from the encounter they had at Malfoy Manor when his aunt went mental on them during the war. It shocked Draco to learn that Hermione didn't blame him or harbour any ill thoughts towards him, as she subtly mentioned during his trial. But whether Draco knew it or not, Blaise knew that he still felt guilty. The last thing he wanted was to be implicated in a secret love affair with the Gryffindor.

Blaise noted that his friend looked tired and it wasn't because the day had been spent getting settled into their new house. While his mother insisted they move back into the Manor, Draco felt it was best they have their own space. So that Sunday they unpacked and made the flat feel more like home. It wasn't anything as grand as the Manor but it was no modest flat either. Would you expect any less from a Malfoy?

The office in which they were all currently seated was done up beautifully with rich cream and brown curtains and Draco's custom mahogany desk placed in the middle of the room. Floor to ceiling of the office was covered mostly with books. Shelves upon shelves of books, and a striking fire place sat in the middle of the wall to the far left side of the room. The office main library and guest room was situated on the second floor. The main bedroom was one level down. Along with Scorp's room and what had become Blaise's room as well. While most of the house was done up in polite shades of cream and brown (Draco didn't want his home to resemble the Manor at all. While he loved his old house it always felt a little could to him.). The new Malfoy house was far more welcoming and brighter and Draco was pretty content …for now.

Blaise observed his friend and figured now was as good a chance to get an answer for a very tired looking Draco.

"Why are you back mate?" Blaise thought to try his luck. But all he received was a blank look from Draco; should have known better, Malfoy's and their damn secrets.

Before either one could continue with the conversation the office doors burst open and in a flash of blonde hair, Scorpius launched himself at his father. Scorpius had barely made his way up onto his fathers lap when his father started tickling him. He moved left and right as his father continued the tickling torture, his blonde hair falling into his eyes. Finally the tickles ceased and he looked up to his father and saw that his Uncle Blaise was also in the room.

"Uncle Blaise!' he said cheerfully.

'hey little man" Blaise responded with a big boyish grin. A lot could be said about these two Slytherins, but there was no denying they loved Scorpius very much. And perhaps it was the lack of a mother figure in his life, or because he was really such a sweet child, but affection was one thing Scorpius Malfoy was not short on. Both father and godfather dotted on him.

"Shouldn't you be in bed young man?" his father asked gently and looked to the faithful house elf that had chased the young Malfoy into the study.

"Yes but I want you to read me a story." Scorpius said as he stopped wriggling in his fathers grasp. "You promised" he pouted knowing that his father would give in to him.

"I did didn't I ?" Draco said softly, "well a promise is a promise" and scooped Scorpius up and made his way out the office, not before Blaise gave his a look that clearly stated he hadn't forgotten Draco had yet to answer his question.

Once Scorpius was in bed, Draco, as promised read his son a story. The boy's room was done in green and silver (as chosen my Draco) with silver wallpaper and embossed with dragons magically charmed to move, and bright green beddings with the Malfoy Crest embroidered on the edge of the blankets. A "home coming" gift from his grandmother. He was after all a Malfoy. His bed sat in the middle of the room with either sides of his wall covered with books and his more precious toys.

After finishing the story as promised, and making sure that Scorpius was both warm enough and comfortable, Draco retired to his room. His room was surprisingly less Slytherin but no less extravagant, with silver wallpaper, with much darker silver and black beddings and a plush black rug. A couch was placed near the roaring fire in the corner of the room and he could notice the curtains were drawn on the windows that over looked the now quiet muggle street. To the far right he had a few shelves set up with his favourite books.

He sat down on the plush bed and now that he was alone with his thoughts, it all seemed too much. Of course he didn't have much of a choice about coming back to London and he knew that he owed Blaise an explanation, especially considering all his friend had done for him. But that time would come later. Right now he had to make sure that his son was comfortable, for something told him that this move back to London was a very permanent one.

Truth was he had missed home, and would have not minded coming back, were if not for the conditions that brought him back. But Draco was an exceptionally intelligent wizard and knew he would a way out of this mess.

The fabricated words of Rita Skeeter crept into his thoughts once more and he groaned when he thought about what had been suggested in the article. Of all the witches he could have a secret affair would … it had to be Granger. Of course Draco admitted (to himself, cause Blaise would never let him live it down if he said so) but Granger was undoubtedly beautiful. But he still felt guilty for what had happened and he knew the Weasel still blamed him. But there was nothing he could do about that … not that he cared what the Weasel thought.

Draco only hoped that he had the strength to see this through. Tomorrow was going to an entirely different challenge. With that he allowed himself to slip into a dream-less slumber.

* * *

A/N: I do hope you guys like this chapter. I might have rambled on a bit…I was hoping you guys would give me some ideas for a house elf name?! i simply cant decide … I know it sounds a bit silly but I'm some what of a perfectionist so names and details are very important to me. Leave me your thoughts. Thank you to all those who are following this story and to those who've added it to their favourites! :D you make my day !


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

Hermione couldn't sleep and she had a feeling it had to do with that god awful article Rita Skeeter wrote. Trust that bint to completely blow things out of proportion.

Of course some took it worse than others, namely Ron. Who had expressed his thoughts of the article with some very colourful language indeed.

"Have you seen this 'Mione?!" he had cried as were having breakfast that morning.

Sighing …_this cant be good_ she thought.

"No, what is it Ron?" she asked gently.

"It's you …and the ferret!" he said his tone filled with disgust.

Hermione went silent. _Oh dear_.

"What do you mean?"

"That Skeeter woman has written an article about you and Malfoy…it's made the front page!" he continued

"Really?" she stopped chewing and looked at Ron, who still locked shocked and disgusted. Sighing she took the paper for his hands and read the article. She would have laughed at the obvious stupidity of Skeeter but she knew not everyone knew what she knew about the nosy so called journalist. She dropped the paper and noticed Ron was still sporting a not to happy look.

It was slightly annoying that Ron got worked up so quickly for nothing. It had been cute when they first started dating, but not it was just tiring.

"Well I imagine they had nothing better to print" she said dismissively. He looked at her with a more than shocked expression.

"What? ' she questioned .

"Skeeter does make a very valid point," he began, "why is he back 'Mione?"

"Oh Ron!" she rolled her eyes at him, "that's none of our business."

The fire roared to life and Ginny walked out dusting shoot of her as she made her way to the table.

"Morning" she said and gave Hermione a small smirk.

"Hey Gin", Hermione suppressed the deep urge to wipe the growing smirk on her face.

"Don't even go there Ginny Potter. As it is your brother is about to give himself a heart attack." Hermione stated evenly, putting an end to Ginny's teasing game before it even began.

Ginny laughed as she looked at her brother.

"Oh don't mind Ron 'Mione, you know us Weasley's and that famous temper" she winked at Hermione. Ron simply glared at his sister and asked, "What are you doing her Ginny?"

"Well mum wants me to make sure that you too will be coming to the family lunch today at the Burrow. You have missed the last three Hermione."

"I have been busy …with work" she said but didn't look up to meet her eyes. It was by no accident that she had missed the last few Weasley Sunday lunches. It's probably because Mrs. Weasley started asking questions about when Ron and Hermione were going to tie the knot.

Hermione felt that she was too young to get married. It wasn't that she didn't love Ron, because she loved him, very much. But something just was not right as off recent months and she couldn't figure out what had changed. She didn't want to encourage Mrs. Weasley's ideas but she didn't have the heart to tell her otherwise. In fact she hadn't said anything to anybody about she was feeling recently. She wanted to confide in Ginny but felt that perhaps she should feel obliged to tell Ron as he was her brother. So in order to escape all the questions she'd receive every time she was at the burrow, she busied herself with work.

"Hermione" she stated plainly knowing that her former classmate was lying.

"Gin, it's the truth…I've been very busy this month, what with so many new interns to train." Hermione spoke quickly and rose from the table, walking towards the kitchen.

While Ron worked as an Auror, it seemed fitting after all they had been through. Hermione choose a different route, opting to become a healer instead. It was tough decision at first at the Ministry had offered her the top position in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, but she had seen enough violence to last her this lifetime and the next. It was worth it in the end though.

Hermione loved nothing better than to help people and was brilliant at her job. That proved true when within a few short years of her working at the hospital she was promoted to head Healer. While being a healer was very demanding of her time, being in charge was no less stressful but it did allow her some freedom with her timetable, and was able to spend more time with her friends and especially Ron.

Hermione and Ron lived in a rather modest flat in a Wizarding Town not far from the heart of London. While they both earned extremely well, Hermione didn't feel the need to over do her flat and therefore kept it quiet simple. There were simple but still somewhat stylish furnishings in the lounge with an extremely comfortable couch that Ginny had deemed the "Gossip Couch", whilst the kitchen over looked the dinning area.

Ginny followed her to the kitchen determined to find out what was really wrong with her best friend.

"Come on 'Mione you've been avoiding the family lunch, I just don't get why" she said sadly. "You know that you can't hide from us for very long"

"I'm not hiding Gin!' Hermione said some what defeated, because she knew Ginny was right she couldn't hide forever from them.

"You not coming to the family lunch today 'Mione" Ron asked, only catching up to the current topic now. "I thought you said you didn't have to work today?"

"Perfect!" Ginny said happily "we'll see you later today at the Burrow." She finished as she walked towards the fire place not giving Hermione chance to talk herself out of it.

* * *

So with all her excuses used, Hermione and Ron apparated to the Burrow. Both received big warm hugs from Mrs. Weasley as they walked into the kitchen. The delicious smell of food filled the house and literally made Hermione's mouth water. There was no denying that Mrs. Weasley was an exceptional cook.

"Hermione dear, so nice to see!" Mrs. Weasley said as she gave Hermione another hug. "We thought you had forgotten about us" she joked as she moved around the kitchen.

"oh no , nothing like that Mrs. Weasley I've just been busy …work things you know." she said as she helped lay the table.

Ginny walked in with her youngest, Albus Severus on her hip and Fleur behind her.

"Hermione! Finally!" she said as Albus insisted on being handed over to his Aunt 'Mione. "We thought we'd never see you again"

'Oh Gin! Don't be such a drama queen." She replied as she cooed at baby Albus, "I told you I was busy."

Ginny didn't say anything but sent a knowing look to her before going to help Fleur and Mrs. Weasley

"So we've heard" said a humoured Fred from the doorway. "Our dear Hermione and the ferret! When were you going to tell us 'Mione?" he added playfully.

"I wasn't planning on it" she said going along with the joke. "Besides I'm sure Rita Skeeter would have more details on this my non-existent secret affair with Draco Malfoy…well more interesting details anyway."

Fred laughed and took his seat at the table as the rest of the Weasley's and Harry took their seats.

The rest of the afternoon past by rather pleasantly, Hermione was surprised to find that she was enjoying herself and was somewhat grateful that Mrs. Weasley had not mentioned getting married again. Well not that she gave Mrs. Weasley the opportunity to do so, Hermione tried her best not to be left alone with the older Weasley woman. Maybe Ron had mentioned to her that they were not yet ready to get married?

The article was long forgotten and the afternoon was well spent with family. But it was much later that Sunday night; when she tossed and turned, when Ron's snoring had become too much and when she realised sleep was definitely eluding her, that she thought about the article again.

She was indeed very curious as to why Malfoy had decided to suddenly reappear. If she were given the choice to move somewhere, where people didn't know who she was, if she could be normal for just a day, she'd take it.

It wasn't that she hated her life; it was just that sometimes she wished it were different. That people didn't see her as Hermione the war hero or the cleverest witch of the age, she wanted to be just Hermione for a few short hours.

And so she tossed and turned a little more as she thought about what life could have been like for the Malfoy's. Living in a foreign place with no ties to the past, must have been nice. She thought back to what Skeeter wrote about a romantic future and thought ridiculous that was, because anybody from Hogwarts would tell you just how different Draco Malfoy and Hermione granger were.

It was silly really, that stupid article keeping her up at night, and perhaps with that thought and with sleep drawing in on her she succumbed to a rather restless sleep.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I thought I'd treat all you wonderful people with two chapters as the next time I'll be able to update is probably on Thursday. Sad I know! I look forward to hearing what you think. Leave me your thoughts! You make my day!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Dammit! I'm doing the best I can!" Draco said as he banged his fist on the table and looked at the women standing in front of him. He sighed and walked across the familiar room to the window, which gave an enchanted view of the forest that bordered the property.

The women slowly rose from the table with an unfamiliar worried look etched on her aristocratic face and walked over to where the young man was now pacing in front of the window. Sighing heavily she placed a tentative hand on his shoulder and looked into his troubled silver eyes.

'I know," she said softly, "but you have to try harder Draco. You have no choice." She pleaded.

At that moment Narcissa Malfoy saw the scared boy her son had been in his sixth year, after being handed that blasted task by the dark lord. And scared he was, but this time it was not for his own sake.

"I know, but it feels hopeless now. We've tried so many different things and none of them have worked yet…"

"Yes but that's why you're here. That's why you came back Draco. And now that you're home we'll find a cure." Narcissa said almost desperately, as though if she said it enough times it might be true. That everything would be okay.

Draco sighed once more and moved to the table, poured himself a generous amount of firewhiskey and sat back down at the table, as Narcissa took her seat opposite him. Drinking at 10 o'clock on a Monday morning was not how Draco planned to start the week, but here he was; sitting in his mother's library at the Manor, glass in hand.

His mother was right, of course. He didn't really have a choice. He had to find a solution. He'd loose the most important thing to him if he didn't. Scorpius.

At three years old Scorpius was exceptionally smart and knew things far beyond his years. He also knew that he was not like other boys. He was sick, very sick actually.

And they had no idea why. It started almost a year ago and it just got worse.

It was the most painful thing for Draco to watch, to see his son, so helpless and defenceless.

After countless healers, potions and late night hospital visits, it had become clear that Scorpius was not getting better. Draco made the arrangements to move back to London. Something told him that being here in London was where he was going to find his answer. He just hoped it came to him soon. He didn't know how much time he had left, and that scared him more than anything.

Narcissa looked at her son, and saw the fear and love he held in his eyes for his son. Draco was always able to keep a calm face void of any emotions (something that was no doubt taught to him by Lucius), but it was his eyes that always gave him away.

"You will find something Draco, I know you will." She said quietly, and after a moment she asked what she had been dying to ask from the moment he walked through those doors.

"How is he Draco… he's not in any pain is he?" she asked with worry.

Draco smiled slightly before answering, "He's doing well mother, and no he's not in any pain …anymore. He asked about you yesterday."

At this a soft smile grew on Narcissa's face. But there was an underlying guilt hidden in the smile. Yes, she would have to visit him very soon.

"Will you be joining me to lunch dear?" she asked as she walked over to him and took the almost finished glass of firewhiskey from his hand. This only earned her a glare from Draco before he too rose from the table.

"Unfortunately I can't mother. I'm meeting Blaise and Scorpius for lunch at Diagon Alley soon."

With that he kissed his mother on the cheek and walked out the study but not before making her promise to visit her grandson soon.

He walked through the usually busy streets of Diagon Alley, towards the restaurant that he had told Blaise to meet him for lunch. Once seated, Draco noticed he was ten minutes late and there was no sign of either Blaise or Scorpius, but perhaps the pair were just delayed**. **

_Lord knows Zabini's no good with time_ Draco thought as he continued to look for his son in the crowd that was getting busier.

With twenty minutes passed and still no sign of them, Draco grew very nervous. While Blaise was almost always late, Draco had an unsettling feeling in his stomach. Something was wrong. As he was getting up to leave, a silver wisp in the form of a familiar fox jumped into his path.

The voice of a very worried Blaise Zabini spoke to him, "Draco, something's happened. At St. Mungo's. Hurry."

"What on earth could this be about?" he wondered as he dashed out the restaurant onto the now busy streets on Diagon alley. Blaise's message was far too vague and it only left space in Draco's mind for all that could be wrong right now.

What was so serious, for Blaise to be at St. Mungo's for? It was unclear to Draco at the moment who was hurt and it caused a greater fear to set in as his son came to mind.

"_Please let him be okay…please…"_ Draco silently prayed as he hurried towards the apparition point.

He arrived at St. Mungo's and hurried to the information desk. He quickly realised that he didn't know who the patient was but nevertheless proceeded to slam his fist onto the desk to get the attention of the uninterested young witch seated behind a stack of files.

Noticing he got her attention as planned, he said, "Uuh … a patient was brought in, not too long ago, either under the name Zabini or Malfoy." He finished giving her his best intimidating look which prompted the young witch to jump off her seat and shuffle around the mess of papers on her desk in an attempt find what was needed.

Draco was about to go off at her again when he heard his name being called.

"Draco! Finally" Blaise shouted, looking more than relieved to see his best mate.

"What happened?" Draco demanded as they both walked towards the lifts, "Are you hurt?"

"No mate, it's not me, it's Scorp." Blaise answered sadly.

"What happened?" Draco asked his voice rising in fear, " is he okay?"

"I don't know mate." Blaise answered truthfully. "One minute he was fine, getting ready to go for lunch, and then the next minute he goes all quiet and his nose started bleeding and he went all pale ...Well more pale than usual and then… well then I think he fainted. I didn't know what to do … I was-"

Draco stopped him there. He knew it wasn't his fault, "Blaise you did the right thing bringing him here. Where is he now?"

Blaise nodded and quietly lead the way to the young Malfoy's room. It was not what Draco expected.

His son, lying pale faced on the sheets, had at least five, maybe six different machines hooked up to him. He looked at the heart monitor and saw the small unsteady heartbeat of his son. He barely noticed the healer in the room, taking notes as he walked slowly towards the bed.

Touching the small hand that was placed above the blanket he noticed how cold he was.

Behind him he heard Blaise speak, "He's going to be alright now isn't he?" and he knew the time had come to explain to the young Italian what was going on. He didn't know how he was going to sit his best mate down and explain to him that his godson was very sick indeed, and nobody knew why. But it had to be done.

They were lucky in fact; to have gone through the last couple months without any incident. But their luck had run out and now they were back where they started.

How they managed the last year without Blaise finding out, was truly beyond him.

"We'll keep him overnight for observation and perhaps do a few tests and see from there" replied the healer. Draco noted, with curiosity, that the voice belonged to a female. A voice he had heard not too long ago.

And sure enough when he looked up he saw Hermione Granger looking back at him with a very concerned look in her eyes. How did he not notice her in the room before?

"Wha- …what are you doing here Granger?" he asked and noticed she was wearing the traditional navy blue robes that head healers were usually given. He noted too, with surprise, how good the robes looked on her and a moment later realised he was staring.

"I work here Malfoy." She replied softly as a tiny blush crept up on her cheeks. She had not missed the look Malfoy had given her and she found it strange that a small interaction with a man she once considered her enemy, caused her to react in such a way.

Blaise too noted the small exchange and felt the need to explain the situation, "I called her," he said as he walked to the foot of Scorpius' bed, "I knew you'd want the best healer possible…and I didn't know what was wrong. So I brought him here and demanded they send Granger. Only the best for a Malfoy, right?" He added with a small chuckle. Hermione smiled at this and saw that a ghost of a smile was on Malfoy's lips.

"I would like to speak with you, Malfoy" Hermione said in her best doctor voice. This was not a conversation she wanted to have, but being a doctor, well it came with the territory.

She noted when Blaise first brought him in, that Scorpius seemed to be fighting the medication. It was almost as if he did not want to be helped. She didn't mention it to either Malfoy or Zabini but they had done tests and they all came back negative. It baffled Hermione that there was no reason, no cause as to why Scorpius Malfoy was this sick. There was no medical cause as far as she could tell. Whatever was making Scorpius sick was not making itself known. But she had a feeling that Malfoy might know more than she did right now.

He simply nodded and followed her out the room down the hallway to her study. He couldn't be sure how far it was from Scorpius' room as he was too distracted to take note.

Once in the quiet confines of her office she intended to get the answers she needed but as they stood there she took the moment to carefully watch the man that stood before her. She had to admit that he was more than just averagely good looking. The last 7 years had been good to him, clearly. He stood at least a head taller than her and she noticed with secret delight, the way his Quidditch-fit body become more so gorgeous. But it was his facial expression that threw her.

The usual better-than-you smirk was lost and in its place, worry and fear had etched itself on his face. His blonde hair fell into his eyes as he seated himself in one of the two chairs opposite Hermione's desk and turned to look at her.

Hermione saw that his once rigid form was now less than straight as if he'd been carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders for too long. Sighing heavily she moved closer and spoke as softly as she could:

"We've done all the tests we could and … it all came back negative. Medically there's nothing wrong with your son but as you can see that's not the case it is." Draco said nothing; he'd heard all of this before, countless doctors had told him over and over again that there was nothing wrong with Scorpius. But perfectly healthy boys don't just go deathly pale and start bleeding all over the place, before fainting for no absolute reason.

"Judging by the lack of surprise in your reaction, I take it you've been told this before." She said shoving her hands deep into the pockets of her healer robes.

This surprised Draco, he didn't realise she was watching him that intently. He shuffled his feet as he looked into her brown eyes. He always assumed they would be a dark, muddy colour. It was stupid to assume that, yes, but he had never really taken the time to look at her properly. He saw that they were not a muddy brown, but a beautiful chocolate colour. He also saw that her eyebrows were knitted together, waiting for his response.

"Yes, I've been told this before." He sighed dejectedly. "It's no news to me that my son is sick."

"We've done the normal tests, I think we should look at testing for things out of the box" she said.

"No thanks Granger, if it's no trouble to you I would like to take my son home tomorrow." He said a little severely. He was tired of his son being poked and prodded. "I don't think more tests have the answers I'm looking for".

"You're …you're giving up?" she asked appalled at the lack of fight in the man who would never back down from a fight. "You can't give up!"

"I'm not giving up! Dammit granger you don't understand a lot right now" he said harshly. He was in no mood to fight with know-it-all Granger.

"Yes you are! He's your son, you can't just give up! How can you not have any faith that your son will get better?" She countered, growing slightly annoyed. It was her job after all to care in the best way possible for her patients and Scorpius was her patient.

"I am well aware of the fact that, my son is gravely ill! I don't need to be reminded of that every five minutes! I'm doing the best I can." Something inside him snapped and he continued, "Who are you to judge me? You have no idea what it's like being told time and time again by people like you that you'll have no idea what's wrong. That you people can't help him. You're supposed to have the answers! How do you expect me to have faith when you don't even know what's wrong?" he said angrily.

They were quiet of a moment as Hermione sat there in shock and Draco caught his breath before he spoke again, this time so quietly Hermione wasn't sure she heard him correctly "how can you ask me why I don't have any faith Hermione, when you're suppose to give it to me?"

Hermione stood there, now more shocked than ever. It might have been the defeated looked on Malfoy's face that helped her realise how right he was right. How could she expect him to have faith, if she didn't even know what was wrong? And for that she felt extremely guilty. He was right when he said they were suppose to have the answers and it hurt to think the number of times he's had to hear that there was nothing that could be done for his son.

Perhaps it was the thought of being another healer having to tell him that she didn't know what was wrong, or perhaps she didn't like the idea of failing so badly that a little boy was going to suffer. Or maybe it was simply because she was Hermione Granger and stubborn as hell. But she knew that she wasn't going to tell him what he was so used to hearing now. She was going to give him faith.

She rose form her seat behind her desk and walked over to where was sitting. Placing herself in the chair next to him, she placed her hand on his cheek, prompting him to look at her, "okay Draco," noting with surprise how easy it was to call him that, "I'll give you the faith you need."

With that she removed her hand from his face which held a deeply shocked expression, whether it was because she called him Draco or because of the promise she made, she didn't completely know, and walked back over to her seat behind the desk. With that Draco rose quietly, gave her a small appreciative nod and made his way back to join his son and best mate.

Hermione didn't have time to reflect on what had happened. After Draco left she was called away for another two emergencies and finally after what seemed like an eternity of grumbling patients, fumbling medi-healers and stubborn healers she was on her way home.

After preparing supper and finally relaxing back on the soft couch in her home, she thought back to the events that had taken place earlier that day.

It should have been strange for her to see Malfoy act that way, but it was his son after all. She really couldn't expect the man to have no emotion what so ever. That would be harsh, even for him.

But it was Scorpius she was most worried for. It bothered her to no end that there was nothing, medically, that could be done for him. That answer did not sit well with Hermione at all. She meant what she had said earlier that, she would give Malfoy faith. She just didn't know how yet.

Malfoy's confession had truly shocked her. She had been right, he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. It took a lot of strength to keep going, after having been told time and time again it was no use. She only hoped that she would be able to keep her promise and give them some faith.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

Hermione was in a foul mood, and it showed as she slammed the file she had been trying to read for the last 20 minutes down on her desk. Growling slightly, she thought back to the previous night. She'd been so eager to start helping the young Malfoy, she decided to do the one thing that never seemed to fail her: she hit the books. In a small amount of time her lounge was scattered with large piles of books as she flipped from one book to the next, jumping from one possibility to the next.

Of course Ron didn't take it to well when he found out that she had promised to help Malfoy and his son. Naturally.

Thinking back to the harsh conversation they had the previous night, Hermione knew she was doing the right thing by helping them. After all, she did take an oath on it. If only Ron could see it that way...

"Blimey 'Mione," he said as he flooed into the apartment, trying not to trip over the scattered books. "What's this all about now?"

"….uh just this case at the hospital I'm working on." She answered somewhat hesitantly. She wasn't sure Ron would be thrilled with the truth.

"Oh yeah, who's the patient?" he asked slightly interested.

"Ron, you know I can't tell you that," she sighed giving him a 'we've been through this' look.

He simply rolled his eyes and plonked himself down on the couch, picking up the closet book to inspect.

"Myrtle's guide to Dark Spells and Curses" he read aloud, "Whoa, 'Mione this is some serious stuff you don't want to go messing around with," he said giving her a rather scared look.

'Well I figured since it's Malfoy we'd start with the dark magic and work our way down," she said without thinking, only realising a second to late what she had said.

"Malfoy?!" Ron all but screamed, "_That's_ your secret patient? Good for nothing, death eater Malfoy?"

"Ron-…"

"Hermione have you completely lost it? It's Malfoy, you can't seriously be considering helping him," he said in a disgusted tone. "After all he's put us through, don't you think this is his pay back?" Ron went on.

It was hard to even get a word in as he ranted and raved over it when he didn't even know the whole truth! She'd heard enough.

"Ronald!" she screamed over his ranting and raving, "How could you say something like that?! Nobody, not even someone like Malfoy deserves what he's going through!"

She couldn't believe Ron would be so harsh as to say something like that. She meant it though, not even someone like Malfoy, who had done terrible things previously, deserved this.

"You seem to have forgotten what he did to you Hermione!" Ron bellowed as he stood menacingly in front of her. "You can't help him anymore! He doesn't deserve it!"

"Who are you to decide what he deserves?" Hermione shot back more than just annoyed. "In case you've forgotten Ron, I took an oath. It's my job to he-"

"Well get someone else to handle this case then, you are the boss right?" he interrupted in a most patronising manner.

It was a good thing that Hermione did not have her wand on her, as she had finally reached her last nerve.

"Grow up Ronald! This is serious! Not some petty school rivalry. You have no right to judge him, you don't even know what's wrong!"

"That doesn't matter! It's Malfoy we're talking about here!" he said completely ignoring what Hermione had just said.

"I know what he's capable of, but you seem to have forgotten," Ron said in a deadly, hushed tone and grabbed Hermione's left forearm. He harshly pulled back her sleeve to show the faint scares of the horrid word that had been etched into her skin forever.

He looked at her, his eyes cold and hard as he continued trying to make his point.

"How could you forget Hermione?" he whispered, "after everything he's put you through, how could you agree to help him?"

His grip on her arm tightened and Hermione squirmed under his unwavering glare. She was taken back to that night at Malfoy Manor, when Bellatrix decided to give her a scar that would forever remind her of her 'place' in this world. But she had found, over the years, the courage to put that incident behind. To not let it define her.

Hermione felt a surge of anger rush through her as she realised Ron was using this painful event in his argument against helping Malfoy. She pulled away harshly, rubbing her left forearm as she backed away from him.

"How dare you!" she seethed, "The war is long over Ron! How dare you bring up something like that! To even think of using that to stop me from helping him…"

"You don't think it was his fault you got that scar on your arm?" he countered just as angry as she was. "He stood there and watched as his darling aunt carved you up like a Christmas turkey!"

"He had no choice Ronald! If he had tried to stop her she would have killed him! And ME!"

Hermione knew she was right. He couldn't have done anything. Bellatrix Lestrange was ruthless and would, in an instant, get rid of anybody that came in the way of her beloved Dark Lord's plans. He did the best he could at the time. And she couldn't have asked for more. By lying to his aunt that he did not know who they were, he had, saved their lives. He had stalled Bellatrix, long enough, for them to make it out alive. It was all he could do at that point, but it had been enough.

"You know that's not entirely true! He turned away like a coward, because he didn't have the guts to help you… and you still want to help him."

"Yes I do. I want to help him and not because it's my job but because he deserves it. " she said calmly, "I am going to help him Ron …you just have to find a way to deal with that. I can't give this up because you don't agree."

Ron was growing incredibly furious at Hermione's confession; she could see it as his ears were becoming alarmingly red. Always a give away of the famous Weasley temper. He simply couldn't understand it. but before he could object any longer she walked away quietly.

Of course she understood his concerns, but Ron had always been stuck in the past, never truly ready to move on.

The argument played over and over again in her mind as she shuffled around her office attempting to get work done. It angered her, that he threw the events of the war to prove his point. It was ridiculous because she knew that nobody was the same from the war. And this change was very evident in Malfoy as he stressed over the health of his son.

Why was Ron so adamant to not see the change? She was just doing her job, if only he could see that.

Her job: that's what she needed to concentrate on right now. She had continued her search that morning and found nothing, but she wasn't giving up just yet.

Sighing deeply, she collected a large and heavy pile of books from her desk, which she would have to look through later. She had been so consumed in her thoughts that she had not heard the knock on the door, or the person entering.

Turning around with the heavy books in hand, she walked into a very hard chest, causing the books to fall at her feet with a loud thud, which in turn caused her to loose her balance. She waited for the painful fall to come, but instead strong arms grabbed her by the waist and held her tightly.

"Still graceful as ever," the voice mocked lightly.

"I didn't hear you come in, Malfoy." Hermione said as she took notice of Malfoy's arms around her.

"Yes, well I did knock." He said smiling ever so slightly, "but you seem… preoccupied so I'll come back later then…" and as he said this his arms around Hermione began to loosen, exceptionally slowly.

The idea of him leaving so quickly upset her, for reasons she could not fathom. She realised that her hands were flat on his chest and she could feel his firmly chiselled underneath his slightly creased shirt. His blonde was unusually untidy as it fell over his eyes. She noticed he wore the same robes as yesterdays which lead her to believe that he had stayed the night at the hospital with Scorpius.

"No...Uh I mean there's no need to come back later." She said as a blush grew quickly on her cheeks. Noticing that his arms had stopped moving, she smiled and looked up into his silver orbs. He looked back at her and she was shocked to see that it was without malice or hatred. He was looking at her with something else in his eyes, and when he spoke again she realised what it was. Hope.

"Right…well I was told that I had to sign something before I could take Scorp home."

"Oh right!" she said and tried to move from his grasp to get to her desk, however he still had his arms around her firmly. She looked down at where his arms were wrapped around her waist, before looking back at him. He seemed to understand what she was getting at but instead of loosening his grip so she could move out, his arms fastened their grip on her. She looked at him with a very puzzled look and saw a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You know the sooner you let me go, the sooner you get to go home." She said as she tried to push away from him.

"But I quiet like this place…especially your office." He said with a smirk.

_Oh Merlin…_

It then hit Hermione that Draco Malfoy was flirting with her.

"_He can't be…why would he…no …"_ she thought as she looked at him realising he was waiting for a response. To confirm her preposterous thoughts he leaned closer to her, so close she was forced to look into his silver orbs once more. He pulled her closer, tucking a stray curl behind her ear, before placing a lingering kiss on her cheek. Hermione's slight blush grew more profound and she heard Malfoy chuckle as she finally managed to pull away from his alluring hold.

There was something positively strange about the way she felt as she pulled away from him. The feeling she got, while in his embrace, was not one she had felt before. However different this was, she managed to get her thoughts more or less together and proceeded with the task at hand.

She walked over to her desk, pulled out a small stack of papers and handed them over to him, ready for his signature. She pushed it towards him as he reached over the desk grabbing the quill ready to sign.

"Wait," Hermione said stopping him as he was aristocratically signing his name, "Aren't you going to read it first?"

He smiled and slipped the papers towards her, "That's okay Granger, I trust you."

And then he turned and walked out of her office, leaving Hermione terribly confused.

She however did not have much time to gather her thoughts as moments later another very familiar form walked into her office.

"Hey Mione," Harry greeted as he glanced around, "What happened here?"

Hermione looked around her office and noticed that the books she had in her hand earlier were still scattered on the floor.

"Oh…I was getting to those." She said as she quickly helped Harry pick them up.

"You okay Mione?" he asked very concerned. He placed the book he had in his hand on her pile and looked at his friend, who wore a deeply frazzled expression.

"Hmm …yeah I am, it's just been a busy day you know." she answered evasively. "What brings you here?"

"Oh well, I hadn't seen you in a while and thought I'd just pop in to see if you were okay."

Hermione chuckled to herself, Harry was never a brilliant liar. This had Ginny Potter written all over it.

"Ginny sent you?" she asked not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Yes," he sighed, "but I am very worried Mione. Ron told us about the big fight you guys had."

Hermione stayed quiet. She was not surprised that Harry and Ginny knew. After their fight the previous night, Ron had left and Hermione assumed he was either at the Burrow or with Harry and Ginny.

"Have you spoken to him yet?"

"No, I've been busy. Besides what do I tell him? ….hmm well I've thought about it Ronald and as ridiculous as it sounds, sure I stop helping the Malfoy's and we'll let an innocent child die because of some stupid school rivalry…does that sound about right to you Harry?" she commanded.

She was growing very tired of having to explain why she was doing this. Harry was left speechless as the facts of the case surfaced.

"Wait, what innocent child?" he questioned, "Ron said you were helping Malfoy.

"Yes well Ron didn't get all the facts, and he just assumed the worst, didn't he?"

Harry looked at her, begging her to go on, but he knew that she couldn't say anymore. She had already said too much in any case.

"Harry…" she began, "you know I can't tell you anymore, but you know that if I wasn't sure about this I wouldn't be helping him…right?"

He sighed in defeat, "Yeah I know..."

"I'm sorry that I can't tell you more Harry, I really am. Ron will just have to accept this unfortunately."

"Yes, but you know how he hates secrets and about Malfoy no less! We both know Ron is not of the understanding kind."

"It's my job, Harry! I can't go against it!"

"I know …I know" he whispered dejectedly. A stony silence fell upon them, and then Harry spoke again.

"You think that you two will move past this?"

"I … I don't know." she answered truthfully.

He said nothing more as he got up, gave her a small, warm smile and walked out, leaving Hermione to her worrying thoughts.

* * *

hey guys! hope you enjoyed this chapter ! I hope to have the next one up pretty soon , as I am on holiday at the moment ..but no promises ! thankx to everyone who's added this story to their favourites , to those following it and especially those that have reviewed this ! please don't be shy , leave me your thoughts I would love to hear what you think ...good or bad.

to my darling friend who's helped with the editing of this chapter, what would I do without you katy?

xoxo


End file.
